


PJO and the Avengers

by avivivia (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/avivivia
Summary: PJO and the Avengers. Before Age of Ultron and after BoO. I don't own anything.This fic is discontinued. :p
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. The Picnic

**A/N NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME! This is set after BoO and before Age of Ultron.**

Nico's PoV

I was not happy with the circumstances. I was fine about going to meet Sally, but the fact that he had to make a stop at Central Park due to:

1\. Percy needing a bathroom break.

2\. Percy deciding that he needed snacks

3\. Thalia deciding that the Tree nymphs needed to be recruited for the hunters.

And so much more, that "stop" turned into a full-on picnic. So when a person showed up that was wearing a red and gold suit, Nico immediately threw a brownie at his face, thinking, " The heck? I already have enough idiots in my life."

" Dude, what the heck? What did I do to deserve a brownie in the face?!", the guy yelled.

"Nico, what did you do this time?", Percy said, emerging from his nap. Thalia sprinted over from her talk with a Cyprus tree, and I noticed that she was missing many of her pamphlets. My insides growled with fury.

I was still salty about Bianca's death, and to him, every girl recruited was Bianca being replaced Hazel had promised that she would not join the Hunters, even if Frank cheated on her. And when he heard that, he got relieved. Then it was revealed that the Hunters were making their rounds to the camps, trying to recruit some new girls. And Nico hated that.

"Anyways, I, Iron Man, am under orders to arrest you."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No way. What are you going to arrest us for?", Percy asked while wiping mirth from his eyes. 

" You, Perseus," Red and gold suit guy said. " are under arrest for suspected terrorism. You too, Grace."

"I don't use my last name. In fact, I don't have one."

" Grace, everyone has a last name."

"Not me. My mom disowned me."

"Then you use your dad's last name." 

" My dad was in the foster system and was never adopted."

" Then your grandparents?"

" They tried to kill us. So goodbye.", Percy said, then took off with the snacks and ran into his car. Me and Thalia followed, and we continued to the apartments.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This chapter is rushed because I accidentally deleted the fic earlier and I have new chapters I rewrote and really wat to post. Aldo, check out my other fic if you are interested! ALSO, tell me if you guys are ok with cussing. Just comment on it! I probably won't, but...So here is your chapter!**

Nobody's PoV

As soon as they sped off, Thalia slapped both boys. Hard. 

" Thalia, what was that for?", Percy whined while Nico glared at her.

She ignored the glare and spat out, "Because SHIELD is government! The Avengers are part of SHIELD! And they were the AvengersThey will keep everything we did on a file. And when they open it, it will have everything. Everything we did. So Nico, DON'T SHADOW TRAVEL IN FRONT OF THEM!"

"Thalia. Just because I shadow travelled doesn't mean that they can see it! They are obviously mortals! We can use our powers in front of them!", Nico yelled, infuriated that his cousin didn't know this basic knowledge. Everyone knew that most mortals can't see through the mist, and it started to wear off when they were at least 30. Sometimes older than that, but for the average person who was "crazy" and put under arrest? It was 30.

"Guys! Chill. Besides, we are already at my Mom's apartment!", Percy interjected, pulling into the parking lot. "Now, where do I find a parking space? Here, no, aha! Here!", he yelled. His cousins just stared at him weirdly. Like he was the weir one in the family. " C-c-come on, let's go!", Percy said. He then proceeded to waltz past the front desk lady, flashing his keys, and go went straight to the stairs. Once they entered the stairwell, Percy sang, " C-c-come on, let's go!"

"Percy, I am going to kill you. Kill you and the Apollo cabin for making so many Be More Chill references.", Thalia muttered.

"I will help the murder.", Nico said, then said, "As long as I get something afterwards." Thalia nodded, and Percy felt chills go down his spine. 

"Seriously guys, let's hurry up. It's almost five.", Percy said, ignoring the death threats, while checking his clock. He didn't want to be late for dinner, and he wanted to talk to his mom, and Pual, and of course, his baby sister Estelle. She was born a month ago, and Percy had loved her to bits. 

Finally, they reached the apartment.


	3. YIs she a Mary Sue? Cause you can decide!

A/N SO I decided to have an OC come in later, comment what you want her to be like! Here is what I have so far...

Name: Althea Petridis

Gender: Female

Daughter of: Apollo

Date of Birth: April, 26 ( I can't do the math, she is 14 OR 15 you pick!)

Weapon of choice: ( I dunno. )

Talents: Archery, Aiming, climbing, making beds, and sleeping  
Foes: Clarisse

Love interest: HAHA NONE BECAUSE THEYNA SHALL LIVE AND SO SHALL SOLANGELO AND PERCABETH BECAUSE THEY ARE AWESOME LIKE REYICO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Not talented at: Everything with music

Personality: Reckless, happy

Backstory: Althea Petridis was found by her satyr after practicing archery in a summer camp. This alerted a hellhound, who attacked her. Her satyr was alarmed by the fact she had a cut on her arm and some bruises

YOU DECIDE THE REST! Update on Wednesday and Maybe Monday! 


	4. I NO TRUST HIM.

**A/N, Ughhh, I hate to be this type of person, but I have some family issues going on right now, and ugh. I will still update as usual. In fact, here is one of my spare email adresses: RoseMaryAndStars. Now go clog up my email adress if I don't post in a week! But if I need time, I will shut it down. Without farther ado, your chapter.**

Thalia's PoV

I had heard alot about Sally Blofis-Jackson over the years. I had heard she was nice, and could see through the mist. I had also heard from Alicia, a daughter of Apollo, who had joined in 1900, that Sally would of been a great addition to the Hunters. But Sally was not heard of until Percy's birth. So I just prepared myself for a crazy person. And when Percy oppened the apartment door I did not expect to see a small, neat apartment. I did not excpect to see a baby girl, (was Stella her name?), crawling on the ground as a middle aged guy cheered her on. And so Percy, swept in, hearing a wave of "Hi, Percy!"'s. And me and Nico stood there. 

Untill Sally said, " Come on honey, dinner will be in thirty minutes. Estelle has been wanting to meet you. " And so I sat onto the white, old, wrinkled, and homy leather couch next to a desk filled with paper. 

The guy playing with Estelle said, " Hi, I am Paul Blofis, Sally's wife." I immediately said hi back, and nudged Nico so he did too, instead of melting into the shadows. " I'm sorry, but is it true you two are demigods?", he asked. Me and Nico whipp

ed out our weapons, and Percy. Just. (Instert a... colourfull cuss word here.) Laughed. "Everyone chill, we told Paul about demigods." Riiight. I still would not tell him my Godly parrent. I sent Nico a look, saying that i still did not trust him, and that we should still be wary around him, and he sent back a look saying, "Agreed."


	5. Chapter 5

**A./N HOLY HECK HOW DID THIS GET 100 VIEWS HOLY- Anyways, here is the Chapter! No cursing, although ‘Freaking’ is said. 517 words.**

Percy’s PoV 

Everything seemed to be going smoothly. Neeks and Thals met Mom and they liked her… i think. And they may not have trusted Paul, but it’s not every day you meet a mortal that cannot see through the mist and knows about demigods. After everyone was introduced, Sally let us eat dinner, which was spaghetti.

After Sally heard that Nico was Italian, she asked, “ Is it up to your standards?” And Nico vigorously nodded. Because it was great. You could tell that it was home-cooked, and the tomato sauce was naturally picked and made into sauce. It was great. 

And so when I left the Jackson-Blofis apartment for a run with Nico and Thals at 6:00 am the next day, II was in an okay mood. None of us had nightmares. None of us died. But then the guy in the suit that Nico threw a brownie at just HAD to come along This time with a teammate

“Captain America?”, Nico yelled.

Nico PoV

__ I couldn't believe it. Captain America was standing a yard away from me,  **with suit guy.** I freaking hated his guts. And so I threw a sharp pencil at his eye. 

“Dude, what the heck?”, Captain America yelled.

“What is your freaking problem with throwing things!?”l, suit guy yelled. “And you two, why are you guys laughing?”, he added on. 

He was talking about Percy and Thalia, who were doubling over, laughing their heads off. 

: Oh my Gods Nico, you really needed to throw a pencil?”, Percy got out in between laughs.

“Yes. I really do need to. Captain America is a huge jerk!”, I complained. 

“And what did I do to be a jerk?”, Captain America asked. 

“You should know. Hint: It was before you got frozen alive. Or dead. Technically, you are possessing your own body, and all the ice did was keep your body from decomposing and keep your spirit chained down.” 

“Well, anyway, I, Steve Rogers, arrest the following: Nico Di Angelo, Percy Jackson, and thalia grace for suspected identity theft and terrorism... 

“Dude. Did you memorize that from a textbook or something? Oh, and responding to the charges, I am not a terrorist.:” 

“Well then-” Red suit guy was cut off by a dog barking. “Look, just come with us.” 

Percy, Thalia and I looked at each other, having a mental conversation in Ancient Greek. (A/N In bold.)

**Yo, we can’t trust this dude.”, Percy said.**

**“No kidding.”, Thalia asked. “ But we can’t just not go with them..”**

**“Why?”, I asked.**

**“Because, dear innocent little cousin Nico, these charges are serious. Our every move will be watched. We wouldn’t be able to go anywhere. Percy, you wouldn’t be ale to see Sally. Nico, you couldn't get McDonald's.**

We both gasped.  **“Okay, let's go with them.”, Percy decided.**

**“NO < WE ARE NOT GOING WITH HIM!”, I yelled.**

Everyone stared at me weirdly. Until Thalia said, “ We will go with you. Under terms.” 


	6. BETRAYAL!

**A/N So... Thanks to everybody that left Kudos or viewed this chaos. This chapter is short, but the next one I am planning to mash two chapters together. Also, I want the OC in, so you guys tell me if she is too much of a Maru Sue. She won't be part of the main cast, but you guys can tell me if yes or no and, yeah. So without further ado, here is the chapter!**

Thalia’s PoV

“BETRAYAL!”, Nico yelled. Knowing him, he was probably about to shadow travel away, so I leaned in and grabbed his pocket. And a something spilt out. An arrowhead. 

“Dang, Nico, you carry an arrowhead in your pocket at all times? That’s some dedication to Will.”, I said, examining the arrowhead. 

Nico lunged at me and stole the arrowhead back But Percy wasn’t done. “Nico. Listen. He brought Nico down and said, “We are going with them to escape going to the police.” 

“Fine. On one condition.”

We started walking towards a car that the duo had behind a street... “So what’s the condition?”Red suit guy asked.

“That I get to leave any time for as long as I want.”

“What? yOU could be committing a national act of terrorism in that time!”, Suit guy asked while getting into the driver's seat of the car.

The car was a nice car, with leather seats and 8 seats. I took the back row while Percy and Nico took regular seats and Captain Idiot took shotgun, because the back is obviously girls only. Duh.

“Boys! Stop acting like idiots and drive us to the heckin’ place!”, I yelled, irritated. Honestly, boys were so annoying. Thank Artemis I became a hunter. 

The people drove for a couple of minutes, before arriving at a tower. It had a llama on top, and was almost as tall as the mortal part of the empire state building!

But Percy, being the Kelp Head he is, asked, “Is that llama farting?”


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Italics are dreams. 1147 words. Hope you enjoy!**

Nico’s PoV

Red-suit guy gasped, and said, “That, is the best tower ever. You are lucky to even lay your eyes on it! And you are going to have the PRIVILEGE to step inside.”

“Tony, calm down Anyways, that is where you guys are going to be staying. And no, it is not a farting llama.”

Percy looked a bit disappointed, then got out of the car, which had been parked. As soon as Thalia stepped out of the car, we felt something in our necks. I started to feel sleepy. 

Tranquilizer Arrows.

:

_“Nico. Nico!”, something yelled._

_“Yes?” Nico took a glance at his surroundings. He was in the Underworld's throne room. He recognized the screams of the damned in the distance and the expensive decorations. Hades stood before him._

_“Now Nico, you must go with the Avengers. Do not tell them about our kind.”_

_And Nico was wooshed away._

_“Master, '' he heard somebody say., although he could see nothing. It was pitch black. “ I have brought you some fwdsdfagiuaenhf.” (A/N this was a literal keyboard smash. XD)_

_“Fool! I needed fwdsdfagiuawnhgtyoui. Once you retrieve the right thing, come back. And don’t fail.”_

_“My lord,-”_

_“Stop! Somebody is listening. Come out, you filthy half-blood”_

_“ But Master, that’s impossible!”_

_“For you, perhaps. Half-blood, since you feel the urge to eavesd_ _rop, hows this?”_

_Suddenly, Nico was off again, this time in a fiery landscape, with a floor of lava and rocks. He could tell it from anywhere. Tartarus... But before anything else could happen, he was shaken awake._

“Hello? Hello? Are you awake now?”, he heard someone say. He immediately punched the person. Hard. And by his moans, in the gut. 

“ Dude, what the heck? What was that for?”, the guy said. Nico observed the guy, who has probably is his 30s, had brown hair and wore a quiver of arrows, jeans, and a vest. ( A/N This is Clint.) 

“For shaking my body like its a sack of potatoes..”?

“Well-, you know what? I need to interrogate you. So what school do you go to?”  
“None.”

Name?” 

“Nicolas Di Demono.. ( A/N I KNOW his name is Nico Di Ange.lo)

“Right... Parents?”

“Dead.”

“Siblings and cousins?”

“None of your business and Thalia and Percy.”

“So you do have siblings?” Nico gave him a death glare, and he backed away. “Okay… Tony is gonna come and test your intelligence in a minute.” And with that, he backed away, wondering about the siblings. 

Thalia's POV 

So this kinda sucks! I get knocked out by some dudes tranquillizer arrows and luckily I have a dreamless sleep. I wake up handcuffed to a chair, so I pick the lock.. This lock was hard to pick, especially because they took my knives. But luckily I had some wire in one of my pockets.

By the time I finished picking the lock, a redhead came in. She had fiery red hair like Rachel, ( who after insistence, still would not join the hunt!)., and forest green eyes. She wore a black bodysuit with guns at the waist.. (A/N This is Natasha Romanoff.)I didn’t care and lunged forwards. She, however, swiftly took a gun out.. I, not filing a beat behind, took out a pocket knife… I realized that I needed to GET A GUN TO and therefore, sat down

“So miss, it seems like you have a… interesting file. You were born on December 22, 1987. You went missing on April 28, 1996., and have been unseen since then. Then. Ms Grace, that-”

“I don’t use my last name.”

“Ms Grace, that is an extremely long time to go under SHIELDS radar. And then you have multiple sightings where you are armed, with a band of girls, where there are explosions. What terrorist group are you a part of?”, Redhead asked. 

Oh, My Gods. This chick thought that I, Thalia, was a terrorist? Like maybe criminal, or a troubled mind, but a terrorist? Gods, that's hilarious. But I kept a straight face and said, “The Hunters.” 

“ And who are The Hunters?”

“ I guess you will find out!” 

BACK TO NICO’S PoV

After Bow and Arrow guy left, I got started on picking the lock. But suddenly, this dude with a goatee, presumably Tony, came in. “So… Hi. I am Tony Stark, (Insert all his titles here), Iron Man.” He then leaned back, and spoke into an earpiece, “It is true. This kid lives under a rock.” Nico was about to object, then remembered- Cabin 13 had an obsidian roof. “So anyway, I am here to test your intelligence. What is, (Inert some really hard math question here.)?”

“I dunno.”

Then, um, how many languages do you know?”

“Three and a Half. I know Latin, Italian, English, and some Greek.” Tony whistled. That many languages was impressive for somebody that looked only twelve. “Say something in all those languages then.”, he said.

“Fine. (I will be using Google translate for this…. Please don’t kill me.) Mortem is death in Latin, raccapricciante is creepy in Italian, Bones is bones in English, and ΖΩΗ is Greek for life. “, Nico reluctantly said. Honestly, he was tired, and it was enough Social Interaction for a day. Besides, he was worried about Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia. 

Tony quickly googled it, and to his surprise, they were correct. “Wow kid-’

“I have a name. Just because you are keeping me hostage does not mean you can not use my name. It’s Nico.”

“Dude-”

“Kid-”

“Nico.”

“NICO,-”

“Thank you.”, Nico muttered under his breath. “Only after three tries.”

Next Chapter 

“So Nico, just take the praise.”

Percy’s PoV

When I fell asleep due to what I think was a tranquiliser arrow, I had a dream. I was in Atlantis, Father's old palace.

_I thought I was going to see the ruins and only that, but I saw… Father. He was dressed in a yellow and blue flower print Hawian shirt. And shorts. He was holding a turquoise trident, with barnacles lacing the way up the handle, along with a fisher's net._

_“Percy.:”, he said. “Percy, strange things are brewing.”_

_“Great!”, I thought. “Just after Gaea! Will I ever get a break?”_

_“Percy, you will need to befriend the Avengers.”_

_“I cannot say more. I am truly sorry about what is going to happen to-”_

_Dad disappeared, and I was taken to another scene, this time of… Bianca? And…. Hazel._

_They were standing next to each other, and Bianca said, “SO, how did you die? My name’s Bianca.”_

_“I rose a giant and killed it. My name’s Hazel.”_

_“Same. My brother Nico is probab;y going to be so mad at me for dying. Anyways, gotta go now. Bye!”_

_The Scene Changed again to Annabeth, in Elysium? No, this couldn’t be true. And she said, “Ill miss you, Seaweed Brain.”_

And with that, I woke up with a startled scream.


	8. Chapter 8

Next Chapter

A/N So sorry for not updating for the last couple days. Also, can we pretend it was Steve who got the brownie to his face? I messed up the names. Also- I accidentally deleted the last chapter so...The family business cleared up early, so now I can update! Here is your update!

Nick Fury’s PoV

Percy Jackson was a mystery. 

Thalia Grace was a mystery. 

They were both mysterious, going on and off of SHIELDS radar. Everywhere they went, disaster seemed to follow. 

They even seemed to have a sidekick. Nico something. I didn’t even know his last name. 

And one day, I picked up their files. Each one was weirdly thin And agent Hill came into the room. “Hill, what did I say about knocking?”

‘Sorry sir, it’s just- we have Thalia Grace and Jackson in Central park.”

“Hill, get Rogers and Stark.. Now!”, I yelled. We had Grace and Jackson in our claws now. We weren't going to let them go. 

\---- At Avengers Tower -----

Nobody’s PoV

“Steve, you got a call from Fury!”, Natasha yelled.

“Okay!”, Steve said, picking up the phone. 

“Rogers. I need you to arrest these kids.”

“Kids?”  
“Yes. Now don’t interrupt! These kids are Thalia Grace and Percy Jackson.:”

“Fury. They are just kids.”

“Are you even listening? Do it, Pronto..”, Fury said, then hung up.

Steve sighed, then suited up and used a SHIELDvan to get to Central Park, all the time wondering if he should really follow through with the plans. 

But that all came to an end when he got the brownie thrown at him.

Tony Stark’s PoV

I was laughing so hard. Steve had come back from an assignment to get some kids, and he comes back with a brownie stuck to his face. 

“Steve, why do you have a brownie stuck to your head?”, I asked in between laughs. 

“Boys.”, Natasha muttered under her breath.

“I really don’t know.”, Steve said. He proceeded to relay the events of the kidnapping to us. 

“So…. why is the brownie still on your face?”

“I don’t know!”, Steve shouted. “There’s like, glue or something on the brownie!”

“Then…. Why don’t you just chop it off?”, Natasha asked.

“BECAUSE, it’s like, held together with like, plaster!”

* * *

Nick Fury’s PoV

Once I had heard of the TEENS escaping from CAPTAIN America with a BROWNIE I knew that we had to tail them. So I had various cars tail the teens only to find out that the people liked Be More Chill, and liked dinner. 

But then, und s7omething out. The teens were going for a run at 4:00.

SO I did the logical thing: I Ordered Rogers and Stark to petrol around New York City until 8:00. 

And that’s when finally, we got them. And we got the interrogation results. Now I could finally get my plan in action. 

* * *

Mystery PoV

Plan D.M.G was a risky plan. 

I looked up. “Sir, are you sure you want to do this?”, I asked. 

“ Althea, yes. Don’t doubt me. We just need to get them.”

“But we will need to get their trust.”

“Then we will let them get their trust first.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?”


	9. All the chapters, only 1 A/N

A/N So... I kinda forgot about Ao3 this week. I am so sorry! I will be updating every Wednesday and sometimes Saturday from now on. And here are the chapters!

Nico's PoV

I was not happy with the circumstances. I was fine about going to meet Sally, but the fact that he had to make a stop at Central Park due to:

  1. Percy needing a bathroom break.
  2. Percy deciding that he needed snacks
  3. Thalia deciding that the Tree nymphs needed to be recruited for the hunters.



And so much more, that "stop" turned into a full-on picnic. So when a person showed up that was wearing a red and gold suit, Nico immediately threw a brownie at his face, thinking, " The heck? I already have enough idiots in my life."

" Dude, what the heck? What did I do to deserve a brownie in the face?!", the guy yelled.

"Nico, what did you do this time?", Percy said, emerging from his nap. Thalia sprinted over from her talk with a Cyprus tree, and I noticed that she was missing many of her pamphlets. My insides growled with fury.

I was still salty about Bianca's death, and to him, every girl recruited was Bianca being replaced Hazel had promised that she would not join the Hunters, even if Frank cheated on her. And when he heard that, he got relieved. Then it was revealed that the Hunters were making their rounds to the camps, trying to recruit some new girls. And Nico hated that.

"Anyways, I, Iron Man, am under orders to arrest you."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No way. What are you going to arrest us for?", Percy asked while wiping mirth from his eyes. 

" You, Perseus," Red and gold suit guy said. " are under arrest for suspected terrorism. You too, Grace."

"I don't use my last name. In fact, I don't have one."

" Grace, everyone has a last name."

"Not me. My mom disowned me."

"Then you use your dad's last name." 

" My dad was in the foster system and was never adopted."

" Then your grandparents?"

" They tried to kill us. So goodbye.", Percy said, then took off with the snacks and ran into his car. Me and Thalia followed, and we continued to the apartments.

Nobody's PoV

As soon as they sped off, Thalia slapped both boys. Hard. 

" Thalia, what was that for?", Percy whined while Nico glared at her.

She ignored the glare and spat out, "Because SHIELD is government! The Avengers are part of SHIELD! And they were the AvengersThey will keep everything we did on a file. And when they open it, it will have everything. Everything we did. So Nico, DON'T SHADOW TRAVEL IN FRONT OF THEM!"

"Thalia. Just because I shadow travelled doesn't mean that they can see it! They are obviously mortals! We can use our powers in front of them!", Nico yelled, infuriated that his cousin didn't know this basic knowledge. Everyone knew that most mortals can't see through the mist, and it started to wear off when they were at least 30. Sometimes older than that, but for the average person who was "crazy" and put under arrest? It was 30.

"Guys! Chill. Besides, we are already at my Mom's apartment!", Percy interjected, pulling into the parking lot. "Now, where do I find a parking space? Here, no, aha! Here!", he yelled. His cousins just stared at him weirdly. Like he was the weir one in the family. " C-c-come on, let's go!", Percy said. He then proceeded to waltz past the front desk lady, flashing his keys, and go went straight to the stairs. Once they entered the stairwell, Percy sang, " C-c-come on, let's go!"

"Percy, I am going to kill you. Kill you and the Apollo cabin for making so many Be More Chill references.", Thalia muttered.

"I will help the murder.", Nico said, then said, "As long as I get something afterwards." Thalia nodded, and Percy felt chills go down his spine. 

"Seriously guys, let's hurry up. It's almost five.", Percy said, ignoring the death threats while checking his clock. He didn't want to be late for dinner, and he wanted to talk to his mom, and Pual, and of course, his baby sister Estelle. She was born a month ago, and Percy had loved her to bits. 

Finally, they reached the apartment.

* * *

Thalia's PoV

I had heard a lot about Sally Blofis-Jackson over the years. I had heard she was nice, and could see through the mist. I had also heard from Alicia, a daughter of Apollo, who had joined in 1900, that Sally would have been a great addition to the Hunters. But Sally was not heard of until Percy's birth. So I just prepared myself for a crazy person. And when Percy opened the apartment door I did not expect to see a small, neat apartment. I did not expect to see a baby girl, (was Stella her name?), crawling on the ground as a middle-aged guy cheered her on. And so Percy, swept in, hearing a wave of "Hi, Percy!"'s. And me and Nico stood there. 

Until Sally said, " Come on honey, dinner will be in thirty minutes. Estelle has been wanting to meet you. " And so I sat onto the white, old, wrinkled, and homey leather couch next to a desk filled with paper. 

The guy playing with Estelle said, " Hi, I am Paul Blofis, Sally's wife." I immediately said hi back, and nudged Nico so he did too, instead of melting into the shadows. " I'm sorry, but is it true you two are demigods?", he asked. Me and Nico whipped out our weapons and Percy. Just. (Insert a... colourful cuss word here.) Laughed. "Everyone chill, we told Paul about demigods." Riiight. I still would not tell him my Godly parent. I sent Nico a look, saying that I still did not trust him and that we should still be wary around him, and he sent back a look saying, "Agreed."

* * *

Percy’s PoV 

Everything seemed to be going smoothly. Neeks and Thals met Mom and they liked her… I think. And they may not have trusted Paul, but it’s not every day you meet a mortal that cannot see through the mist and knows about demigods. After everyone was introduced, Sally let us eat dinner, which was spaghetti.

After Sally heard that Nico was Italian, she asked, “ Is it up to your standards?” And Nico vigorously nodded. Because it was great. You could tell that it was home-cooked, and the tomato sauce was naturally picked and made into sauce. It was great. 

And so when I left the Jackson-Blofis apartment for a run with Nico and Thals at 6:00 am the next day, II was in an okay mood. None of us had nightmares. None of us died. But then the guy in the suit that Nico threw a brownie at just HAD to come along This time with a teammate

“Captain America?”, Nico yelled.

Nico PoV

I couldn't believe it. Captain America was standing a yard away from me, with suit guy. I freaking hated his guts. And so I threw a sharp pencil at his eye. 

“Dude, what the heck?”, Captain America yelled.

“What is your freaking problem with throwing things!?”l, suit guy yelled. “And you two, why are you guys laughing?”, he added on. 

He was talking about Percy and Thalia, who were doubling over, laughing their heads off. 

:Oh my Gods Nico, you really needed to throw a pencil?”, Percy got out in between laughs.

“Yes. I really do need to. Captain America is a huge jerk!”, I complained. 

“And what did I do to be a jerk?”, Captain America asked. 

“You should know. Hint: It was before you got frozen alive. Or dead. Technically, you are possessing you own body, and all the ice did was keep your body from decomposing and keep your spirit chained down.” 

“Well, anyways, I, Steve Rogers, arrest the following: Nico Di Angelo, Percy Jackson, and thalia grace for suspected iddentity theft and terrorism.. 

“Dude. Did you memorize that from a textbook or something? Oh, and responding to the charges, I am not a terrorist.:” 

“Well then-” Red suit guy was cut off by a dog barking. “Look, just come with us.” 

Percy, Thalia and I looked at each other, having a mental conversation in Ancient Greek. (A/N Greek In bold.)

Yo, we can’t trust this dude.”, Percy said.

“No kidding.”, Thalia asked. “ But we can’t just _not_ go with them..”

“Why?”, I asked.

“Because, dear innocent little cousin Nico, these charges are serious. Our every move will be watched. We wouldn’t be able to go anywhere. Percy, you wouldn’t be able to see Sally. Nico, you couldn't get McDonald’s.

We both gasped. “Okay, let’s go with them.”, Percy decided. 

“NO< WE ARE NOT GOING WITH HIM!”, I yelled.

Everyone stared at me weirdly. Until Thalia said, "We will go with you."

* * *

Thalia’s PoV

“BETRAYAL!”, NicO yelled. Knowing him, he was probably about to shadow travel away, so I leaned in and grabbed his pocket. And a couple of things spilt out. An arrowhead. 

“Dang, Nico, you carry an arrowhead in your pocket at all times? That’s some dedication to Will.”, I said, examining the arrowhead. 

Nico lunged at me and stole the arrowhead back But Percy wasn’t done. “Nico. Listen. He brought Nico down and said, “We are going with them to escape going to the police.” 

“Fine. On one condition.”

We started walking towards a car that the duo had behind a street. “So what’s the condition?”Red suit guy asked.

“That I get to leave any time for as long as I want.”

“What? yOU could be committing a national act of terrorism at that time!”, Suit guy asked while getting into the driver’s seat of the car.

The car was a nice car, with leather seats and 8 seats. I took the back row while Percy and Nico took regular seats and Captain Idiot took shotgun because the back is obviously girls only. Duh.

“Boys! Stop acting like idiots and drive us to the heckin’ place!”, I yelled, irritated. Honestly, the boys were so annoying. Thank Artemis I became a hunter. 

The people drove for a couple of minutes, before arriving at a tower. It had a llama on top, and was almost as tall as the mortal part of the empire state building!

But Percy, being the Kelp Head he is, asked, “Is that llama farting?”

* * *

A/N Italics are dreams. 

Nico’s PoV

Red-suit guy gasped, and said, “That, is the best tower ever. You are lucky to even lay your eyes on it! And you are going to have the PRIVILEGE to step inside.”

“Tony, calm down Anyways, that is where you guys are going to be staying. And no, it is not a farting llama.”

Percy looked a bit disappointed, then got out of the car, which had been parked. As soon as Thalia stepped out of the car, we felt something in our necks. I started to feel sleepy. 

Tranquillizer Arrows.

* * *

_ “Nico. Nico!”, something yelled.  _

_ “Yes?” Nico took a glance at his surroundings. He was in the Underworld's throne room. He recognized the screams of the damned in the distance and the expensive decorations. Hades stood before him. _

_ “Now Nico, you must go with the Avengers. Do not tell them about our kind.” _

_ And Nico was wooshed away.  _

_ “Master, '' he heard somebody say., although he could see nothing. It was pitch black. “ I have brought you some fwdsdfagiuaenhf.” (A/N this was a literal keyboard smash. XD)  _

_ “Fool! I needed fwdsdfagiuawnhgtyoui. Once you retrieve the right thing, come back. And don’t fail.” _

_ “My lord,-” _

_ “Stop! Somebody is listening. Come out, you filthy half-blood” _

_ “ But Master, that’s impossible!”  _

_ “For you, perhaps. Half-blood, since you feel the urge to eavesd _ _ rop, hows this?” _

_ Suddenly, Nico was off again, this time in a fiery landscape, with a floor of lava and rocks. He could tell it from anywhere. Tartarus... But before anything else could happen, he was shaken awake. _

“Hello? Hello? Are you awake now?”, he heard someone say. He immediately punched the person. Hard. And by his moans, in the gut. 

“ Dude, what the heck? What was that for?”, the guy said. Nico observed the guy, who has probably is his 30s, had brown hair and wore a quiver of arrows, jeans, and a vest. ( A/N This is Clint.) 

“For shaking my body like its a sack of potatoes..”?

“Well-, you know what? I need to interrogate you. So what school do you go to?”   
“None.”

Name?” 

“Nicolas Di Demono.. ( A/N I KNOW his name is Nico Di Ange.lo)

“Right... Parents?”

“Dead.”

“Siblings and cousins?”

“None of your business and Thalia and Percy.”

“So you do have siblings?” Nico gave him a death glare, and he backed away. “Okay… Tony is gonna come and test your intelligence in a minute.” And with that, he backed away, wondering about the siblings. 

Thalia's POV 

So this kinda sucks! I get knocked out by some dudes tranquillizer arrows and luckily I have a dreamless sleep. I wake up handcuffed to a chair, so I pick the lock.. This lock was hard to pick, especially because they took my knives. But luckily I had some wire in one of my pockets.

By the time I finished picking the lock, a redhead came in. She had fiery red hair like Rachel, ( who after insistence, still would not join the hunt!)., and forest green eyes. She wore a black bodysuit with guns at the waist.. (A/N This is Natasha Romanoff.)I didn’t care and lunged forwards. She, however, swiftly took a gun out.. I, not filing a beat behind, took out a pocket knife… I realized that I needed to GET A GUN TO and therefore, sat down

“So miss, it seems like you have a… interesting file. You were born on December 22, 1987. You went missing on April 28, 1996., and have been unseen since then. Then. Ms Grace, that-”

“I don’t use my last name.”

“Ms Grace, that is an extremely long time to go under SHIELDS radar. And then you have multiple sightings where you are armed, with a band of girls, where there are explosions. What terrorist group are you a part of?”, Redhead asked. 

Oh, My Gods. This chick thought that I, Thalia, was a terrorist? Like maybe criminal, or a troubled mind, but a terrorist? Gods, that's hilarious. But I kept a straight face and said, “The Hunters.” 

“ And who are The Hunters?”

“ I guess you will find out!” 

BACK TO NICO’S PoV

After Bow and Arrow guy left, I got started on picking the lock. But suddenly, this dude with a goatee, presumably Tony, came in. “So… Hi. I am Tony Stark, (Insert all his titles here), Iron Man.” He then leaned back, and spoke into an earpiece, “It is true. This kid lives under a rock.” Nico was about to object, then remembered- Cabin 13 had an obsidian roof. “So anyway, I am here to test your intelligence. What is, (Inert some really hard math question here.)?”

“I dunno.”

Then, um, how many languages do you know?”

“Three and a Half. I know Latin, Italian, English, and some Greek.” Tony whistled. That many languages was impressive for somebody that looked only twelve. “Say something in all those languages then.”, he said.

“Fine. (I will be using Google translate for this…. Please don’t kill me.) Mortem is death in Latin, raccapricciante is creepy in Italian, Bones is bones in English, and ΖΏΗ is Greek for life. “, Nico reluctantly said. Honestly, he was tired, and it was enough Social Interaction for a day. Besides, he was worried about Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia. 

Tony quickly googled it, and to his surprise, they were correct. “Wow kid-’

“I have a name. Just because you are keeping me hostage does not mean you can not use my name. It’s Nico.”

“Dude-”

“Kid-”

“Nico.”

“NICO,-”

“Thank you.”, Nico muttered under his breath. “Only after three tries.”

Next Chapter 

“So Nico, just take the praise.”

Percy’s PoV

When I fell asleep due to what I think was a tranquiliser arrow, I had a dream. I was in Atlantis, Father's old palace.

_ I thought I was going to see the ruins and only that, but I saw… Father. He was dressed in a yellow and blue flower print Hawian shirt. And shorts. He was holding a turquoise trident, with barnacles lacing the way up the handle, along with a fisher's net.  _

_ “Percy.:”, he said. “Percy, strange things are brewing.” _

_ “Great!”, I thought. “Just after Gaea! Will I ever get a break?” _

_ “Percy, you will need to befriend the Avengers.” _

_ “I cannot say more. I am truly sorry about what is going to happen to-” _

_ Dad disappeared, and I was taken to another scene, this time of… Bianca? And…. Hazel.  _

_ They were standing next to each other, and Bianca said, “SO, how did you die? My name’s Bianca.” _

_ “I rose a giant and killed it. My name’s Hazel.” _

_ “Same. My brother Nico is probab;y going to be so mad at me for dying. Anyways, gotta go now. Bye!” _

_ The Scene Changed again to Annabeth, in Elysium? No, this couldn’t be true. And she said, “Ill miss you, Seaweed Brain.”  _

And with that, I woke up with a startled scream. 

A/N Sorry for not updating yesterday. Anyways, If you think that this story is half-way decent, go check out my other stories….. If you want to. With out further ado, the chapter.

Nick Fury’s PoV 

Percy Jackson was a mystery. 

Thalia Grace was a mystery. 

They were both mysterious,  going on and off of SHIELDS radar. Everywhere they went, disaster seemed to follow. 

They even seemed to have a sidekick. Nico something. I didn’t even know his last name. 

And one day, I picked up their files. Each one was weirdly thin And agent Hill came into the room. “Hill, what did I say about knocking?”

‘Sorry sir, it’s just- we have Thalia Grace and Jackson in Central park.”

“Hill, get Rogers and Stark.. Now!”, I yelled. We had Grace and Jackson in our claws now. We weren't going to let them go. 

\---- At Avengers Tower -----

Nobody’s PoV

“Steve, you got a call from Fury!”, Natasha yelled.

“Okay!”, Steve said, picking up the phone. 

“Rogers. I need you to arrest these kids.”

“Kids?”   
“Yes. Now don’t interrupt! These kids are Thalia Grace and Percy Jackson.:”

“Fury. They are just kids.”

“Are you even listening? Do it, Pronto..”, Fury said, then hung up.

Steve sighed, then suited up and used a SHIELDvan to get to Central Park, all the time wondering if he should really follow through with the plans. 

But that all came to an end when he got the brownie thrown at him.

Next Chapter

A/N So sorry for not updating for the last couple days. Also, can we pretend it was Steve who got the brownie to his face? I messed up the names.The family business cleared up early, so now I can update! Here is your update!

Tony Stark’s PoV

I was laughing so hard. Steve had come back from an assignment to get some kids, and he comes back with a brownie stuck to his face. 

“Steve, why do you have a brownie stuck to your head?”, I asked in between laughs. 

“Boys.”, Natasha muttered under her breath.

“I really don’t know.”, Steve said. He proceeded to relay the events of the kidnapping to us. 

“So…. why is the brownie still on your face?”

“I don’t know!”, Steve shouted. “There’s like, glue or something on the brownie!”

“Then…. Why don’t you just chop it off?”, Natasha asked.

“BECAUSE, it’s like, held together with like, plaster!”

\------One Brownie (Rock) Chopped off of Steve’s Head Later------

Nick Fury’s PoV

Once I had heard of the TEENS escaping from CAPTAIN America with a BROWNIE I knew that we had to tail them. So I had various cars tail the teens only to find out that the people liked Be More Chill, and liked dinner. 

But then, und s7omething out. The teens were going for a run at 4:00.

SO I did the logical thing: I Ordered Rogers and Stark to petrol around New York City until 8:00. 

And that’s when finally, we got them. And we got the interrogation results. Now I could finally get my plan in action. 

_This Because I dunno How to Get A Real Linebreak On Here Help Me Please_

Mystery PoV

Plan D.M.G was a risky plan. 

I looked up. “Sir, are you sure you want to do this?”, I asked. 

“ Althea, yes. Don’t doubt me. We just need to get them.”

“But we will need to get their trust.”

“Then we will let them get their trust first.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?”


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N So guys…. I am not abandoning this story. I know, shocking. But I have decided on an updated schedule. Every Wednesday for this story and Saturdays sometimes. Without further ado your chapter!**

Nico’s PoV

I thought I heard something. A scream. From…. Percy.

It was totally out of the random, and it just happened after the interview. I, being the caring cousin I am, knowing that he was probably being interrogated in a cell next to mine, so I picked up the chair that I  _ was  _ handcuffed too, and threw it at the wall. 

Why? Because in hopes of that telling him to shut up. Because I need my sleep. 

Why? Because I needed to shadow-travel to Camp Jupiter and tell Hazel and Reyna to not think that I died and come to Camp Half-Blood and ransack the camp until she sees me and yells at me. I speak from experience. 

Suddenly, the jerk himself, Captain America came. “Hi, Nico. I need to ask you one question.” 

I glared at him.. “You guys just interrogated me.”

“Just one question. One.”, he said, his voice shrinking.

“Fine.”

“What is that brownie made of?”

“What???”, I asked, disbelieving. “What brow nie?”

“The one you threw at me.” I frowned. “You know, the brownie! It stuck on my head and we had to chop it off with a knife. 

“Oh yeah, that one. Percy made it. Using cement powder."

"AND YOU LET HIM?"

"Duh. Who do you think gave him the idea?", I asked. It was me. I had the idea to make a brownie out of cement. Not totally cement, not all cement, just a cement core. The core and the syrup covering. The syrup probably wasn't dry then. Percy would be pleased with this information, and I wanted to deliver it. So I did the only logical thing to do: Shooed Captain OUT of my room.

* * *

Thalia’s PoV

Natasha was going to let me out. When I asked her why. She just said, “Orders. But you will meet somebody.”

“Who?”, I had asked, fed up and just wanting to go. Go outside. Until I blacked out.


	11. UGH.... I HATE TO DO THIS

A/N CHAPTER THAT SUCKS  
SO guess whose stories are going to be updated WAY less? MINE. GUESS WHO'S E KEY FELL OFF? MINE. Which sucks.  
I have an idea for a PJO and Hogwarts crossover, and I want to do a Demigods in mental ward fanfic, only problem: I have never been in one. SO if somebody could PM me and tell me what it's like so that if I do write it I portray it correctly, that would be great.

ALSO IF YOU HAVE A BRAINLY ACCOUNT THEN PM OR JUST TELL ME THE USERNAME SO I CAN SAY HI. MY USERNAME FOR THAT IS RosemaryAndStars. (I considered RosemaryA/NdStars for a LONG time.) AND PLEASE BE MY BUDDY BC I AM WAY MORE ACTIVE ON THERE. EDIT: I won a writing contest! I made it into the top 5! Bc I was the 5th... but it still meant a lot to me! Especially bc I threw the story together last year, and I edited it. (Basically rewrote it.) And yes, this story will get actually updated now!

EDIT 2: Look guys, I am going to ugh, put this story on haitus for a bit. I hate it, but yeah. I want to focus on my other story, so...

EDIT 3: So I hate to do this to you guys, but seems like the haitus may not end soon... I also want to do a fic llike this but with ONLY Nico so... (ALSO. TELL ME ABOUT GOOD FANFICTIONS. ANY GENRE. Right now I am enjoying lots of Nico angst so... RECOMENDATIONS FOR INSPIRATION PLEASE.)


	12. Chapter 12

OK GUYS. So I want to redo this fic but with ONLY Nico bc he's my favorite character so the stuff is going through some severe editing and sorry if you hate it then but IDK man bc I write for me. Not for you.

**EDIT: Okay, I am looking back on this, and jeez, I was in a really bad mood when I wrote this. I am SO SORRY if I offended you, and while I DO write for me, not for you, I should have phrased this better. The way I phrased this is SO RUDE.**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N   
This fic is now discontinued. I thank everyone that came along on this wonderful journey with me, and I am sorry to everyone I have dissapointed. If you want to adopt it, (Though I dunno why you would want to, this sucks), just tell me. I will be posting a new story one day, hopefully in August, which is when I am planning to (Hopefully) finish my Kane Chronicles and PJO crossover fic! 

I am so sorry this is not an update, and I thank everyone that has been with me on this amaZhang Journey!


	14. Teaser

Aight, this is the first chapter for a new fic themed off of this I'm writing. IT WILL NOT COME SOON. This is because I am rewriting it so that I dn't need to keep up with demand. It will probably come out in a year or two

Nico di Angelo just wanted to go on a walk through the park. Really. That’s it. He wasn’t asking to be ambushed by a vicious Raccoon and then a couple of Harpies that really wanted his happy meal that he was going to use for a summoning of his boyfriend’s last lost patient so that Will could have some closure, as Will panicked every time he lost somebody.

Well, he kinda was asking for it, considering the fact that he wasn’t in the Camp borders, (he needed to get away from a flaming Leo, and a Percy and Annabeth that were trying to douse Leo with water), and he was a SOn of Hades. 

So Nico just did what he did, fight the Harpies as somebody recorded him “fighting rabid pigeons”, and maybe might of accidentally knocked te person recording out but really, who cared. 

_____________   
  
Knock. Knock. Agent Hill readied herself to see Director Fury. 

“Agent Hill, come in.”, she heard Fury said. 

Hill walked in and set her laptop on his desk. “Mr. Fury, you may have noticed this video. It was recorded by a Mr Jonas Smith,.” Agent Hill then played the video. 

Director Fury gazed at the laptop screen and watched as a short, (maybe around 5’2) boy appeared, with a three-foot pipe hanging from his belt, when- wait a sec. was that pipe actually a sword? What was even going on? 

“Agent Hill, stop the video and play it at 0.25 speed.”, Fury said, confused. 

He focused more on the sword-pipe thingy, and throughout the entire time, he noticed that it kept on flickering between a pipe and a sword.    
  


“What? What is this? We need to detain this kid. If he can kill some bird lady, then we need to evaluate him. He may be some sort of potential threat.”

“With all due respect sir-”

“Hill, no arguments. Send an agent to detain him. In the meantime, pull up his file. We need to find out who this kid is.”

_______

“Will.”, Nico said. 

“Nico, you’re back! Did you get it and are you sure I can-”

“Will. As long as you know that she doesn’t blame you for her death.” 

“Okay Neeks. Thank you.”, Will said, relieved that maybe for once he would get closure with his patients. 

“Let’s do this.” 

_____

"Thank you, Samantha. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, I tried my hardest to save you-”, WIll rambled. 

“Will. It’s fine. I don’t blame you. My time was up anyway. No go back to your infirmary and save some lives!”, Samantha said.

“Thank you.”, Will said, tears welling up in his eyes. He swiped his hand through the connection, and Samantha was gone. Forever. 

“Nico, I’m ready to go!”, Will said, relieved he had gotten the closure he needed. 

“Okay. Are you fine now? Did she say anything against you?” 

“I’m fine Nico. Samantha said she forgave me.”, Will said. 

“I told you she would.” 

“Whatever, Neeks. YOu wanna go back home now?”, Will asked, walking out of the Valley of Lost Heroes, which was a graveyard for only dead demigods. You could request for your body to be sent there if you died, or if you wanted to be buried somewhere else. It was made after the siblings of fallen Demigods didn’t want to just toss the bodies into one big pit, and said that they deserved there own special place. 


End file.
